


Sway Me Smooth

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (i suppose?), Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Chairman of Galar and yet he still can't dance a proper waltz at the charity galas.(He can, he just can't dance one naturally with Oleana lest the public learn they've been closer than this before.)
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sway Me Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> [hhh...@missruivy on twitter drew this lovely work 🥺](https://twitter.com/missruivy/status/1360902679652884480?s=21)

"He doesn't know how to lead," she explains as others donned in sheer and silk outfits ask why Oleana holds Rose in her arms, hand on his waist and his on her shoulder, "I have to teach him before he ever decides to get a partner." Her face is blank, the usual - green eyes staring with the intensity of a woman more preoccupied with the lesson more so than the result. 

"Oh, yes," Rose laughs (the semi-fake one he puts on for those only acquainted with him through corporations), "she's not only great for our day-to-day practices, she's great for a waltz. Isn't that right, Oleana?" 

"You're misstepping, sir. You asked me to teach you and I don't stand for any sort of nonsense during a lesson. You're either learning to dance, with me," Oleana emphasizes, "or you continue to sit up and talk analytics at the dinner table. Someone as busy as you needs to loosen up for the sake of their sanity, in any case, so I suggest you—"

Rose cuts her off as they find themselves a bit aways from the crowd; they'd been dancing the entirety of Oleana's strict lecture. 

"They're gone now, love," Rose says under his breath, "there's no more need to be so cold anymore." In hearing this, Oleana looks up to see that the two of them are parted from the sea of the couples swaying to the piano music, and she sighs. The tension releases from her shoulders and a smile comes from it.

"Are they?" Oleana warily says as she spies around again, "Not to say I don't want to dance with you, no! I'm just looking out for you." She backtracks with a nervous smile now, vigilant. Rose doesn't seem to notice this and only cares about how it would look for the scarlet and black sheer of her dress to spin when the dance continued. 

"And I, you. Oleana, We've only a few moments, you know," Rose reminds, a hand reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Oleana's ear and moving her earring in the process, "so..."

"So...?" she asks. She looks up again, watchful eyes scanning for any looks coming their way, and finds that the coast is clear - if only for minute. Her head leans down just a bit to kiss Rose's forehead before she straightens back up to look him the eyes. Rose can't let this affection be isolated, and he takes her hand that still holds onto his waist and lifts it to his lips. His eyes close for a second as Oleana darts her eyes to make sure no stray businessman catches the kiss or the soft look in her eyes when all anybody knew was daggers. 

"I haven't told you that you look lovely, have I?" Rose compliments. He goes in to perhaps implicitly ask to place a kiss on her cheek, but the look she gives him is almost menacing. He turns to see some pair of posh guests, cocking their heads in confusion. They didn't seem to pick up on (or if they did, they were pretty quiet) the brief romantic conversation and instead asks with slight laughs why the gentleman isn't leading. 

"It may come as a surprise, but the Chairman doesn't know how to dance," Oleana snarks. Her back is perfectly postured again and Rose once more feels the firm grasp of Oleana's hand in his and sets them back into formation, "and much like Macro Cosmos, I'm left to clean up the mess. He is quite the gentleman and thus should know how to dance like one already. Now, sir, if you would." 

"Oh! Yes. It's ... yes, it's right foot forward first?"

"Left," Oleana says sternly, " _left_ foot forward. He's so busy and overworked that he can't even remember left from right! Please, let me give him this lesson in peace so he doesn't embarrass himself or break a few champagne glasses - whichever comes first." The other two nod and jokingly wish the chairman luck with the strict eye of his secretary looming over him as they dance. 

"Don't judge me, please," Rose asks as he finally gets to kiss Oleana's cheek (even if only for a second and quite quickly at that), "but I had no idea it was left foot forward all this time. Could've sworn it was right. That's what I'd been doing beforehand."

"No offense taken, darling, but don't act so smitten when I correct you. Remember," Oleana says while they slowly start to dance towards the middle of the floor, "I am the one _teaching_ , you are the one _learning_." Smooth movements of their feet take them even farther away from their corner; they move in beat to the violin. "I am the _expert_ , you are the _novice_." Rose nods again as Oleana takes a lead once more, letting go of Rose's waist to delicately move outwards before returning to his embrace. 

"The person leading doesn't get to do that fancy stuff, you know." Oleana stands corrected as Rose gives a smug smile and they continue to glide, “it’s their partner.” Their expressions are neutral and cordial, and which expression belongs to who isn’t a tough question.

(Inside, she’s laughing at his charm and hoping she can come up with a good enough excuse to twirl and dip him out on the floor. She doesn’t mind the stray pieces of hair getting in her face again - Rose would tuck them behind her ear. He always does.) 

(Inside, he’s more than cordial, he’s smitten. He’s always known how to dance, but he’d never had as good of a teacher as Oleana. He looks at her and sees the way their swift movements make her earrings swing a little and make her hair fall a little out of place. He’d get to them later. He always does.) 

“Quiet while the teacher is talking, sir! Like I was saying before, someone as busy as you needs to loosen up for the sake of their sanity, in any case, so I suggest you hush and follow my lead,” she retorts as she begins mumbling _1,2,3,4_ under her breath and makes Rose stick to the pattern, “after all—”

“I know,” he says as he speaks three small words by tapping Oleana’s shoulder thrice with subtle movements, “I’m the one who asked you to teach me.” 

“Then learn, Chairman,” Oleana requests as they cement themselves back out onto the floor with the rest of the debutantes. The crowd offers a mask for Oleana’s response, her once constant _1,2,3,4_ turning into an _I, love, you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> [this oleana art made me sappy for galas and dancing and i only have the artist to thank 🥺♥️ ](https://picturesofgrandma.tumblr.com/post/631438521975128064/dressed-for-a-charity-gala)
> 
> also yes the title is part of a michael bublé song lyric.... 
> 
> thank you SOOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~


End file.
